


The Dragon Princess' Knight

by rocketpineapple



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings, suddenly dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpineapple/pseuds/rocketpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin wants to show Gunter she's an adult and has adult desires. Also, being part dragon is a thing that flares up at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon Princess' Knight

**Author's Note:**

> I WANTED TO JUST WRITE PURE SMUT BUT I MADE IT SWEETISH AT THE END ANANKOS TAKE ME
> 
> the expected love of my life from fates was shura, the unexpected was gunter. and i've been having so many feelings about the foxy grandpa that i just COULDN'T RESIST.
> 
> probably don't read if you're not in to: corrin and gunter having sex, corrin's dragon side flaring up during said sex, getting toothache from things that are unbearably sappy, and comma abuse (i pretty much wrote this in one sitting and went 'well good enough')

It was a bold move, she knew, but she’d been in love with the knight as long as she could remember. What had started as a simple crush had now, as she approached her twenty-first birthday, blown in to a full romantic and physical attraction. And Corrin had a sneaking suspicion her feelings were returned – judging by the way he looked at her, or how he would be so fast, despite his age, to defend her in combat, or how at the end of their casual conversations he would kiss her hand, as he always had done as a sign of respect, but his lips would linger just a little longer than they had before.

  
Still, she worried that he perhaps only saw her as the young princess he had been assigned to protect, and not a grown woman with desires that she knew she only wanted him to fill.

  
And thus so it was that she waited, spread out across her bed stark naked, for him to come to her as she had bade. A nervous smile crossed her lips as she waited, body shivering a little with anticipation and fear. Fear that he would reject her, that she would be humiliated, that he’d take one look at her and start laughing. Or that somebody else would walk in and see her in such a state of undress!

  
There was no need to worry, of course. As expected, it was Gunter who crossed her threshold, closing the door behind him before he turned and spied the princess waiting for him, all but presenting her naked body for him.

  
“My apologies, my lady…” he managed to splutter out, although Corrin could plainly see that he was not meeting her eyes, for they were very much roaming her body at this point. “Should I perhaps return at a more appropriate time?” Corrin chuckled nervously in response, shaking her head and beckoning him over.

  
“No, please stay,” she managed to say in barely more than a whisper. Attempting to be seductive was more nervewracking than she expected, but she knew she wanted this more than anything, if the heat pooling in her abdomen was anything to go by. How was it that simply his gaze and his words could make her feel so…strange? Not a bad strange, by any means. But a desperate strange, an almost obsessive desire to have him make love to her, to have their bodies together and to show him just how much she wanted him.

  
“Princess…if I stay, I do not know how long I will be able to restrain myself around you. And that would be far too improper.” He smirked at her, knowing full well he was perfectly capable of restraining himself, but he wasn’t sure if he even wanted to.

  
“Come here,” she bade, a little impetuous despite her nerves. “Gunter…I want you to see me as a grown woman. Not a young princess, but an adult who is capable of making her own decisions and knowing what she wants. And…and I want you, Gunter.”

  
“Are you sure, my pri- no, Corrin.” He stepped closer, hands so close to touching her but not willing to make the final move until she said so. It was true, he had seen her as a young princess until recently, when they had made time to talk on a daily basis over tea. He hadn’t thought he ever would, his heart still ached for his lost family. But maybe, just maybe, it was time to start something new. And the woman who had very quickly won him over, not as a princess to whom he was indebted to serve, but as a grown woman who he adored, seemed like the right thing to do, so to speak.

  
“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life, Gunter.”

  
That was all he needed. With a graceful move, Gunter sank on to the bed, pulling Corrin on top of him and kissing her enthusiastically. She was surprised, but receptive, flexible tongue sliding in to his mouth in order to explore it. Her heart beat faster, emotions running heated as his warm, comforting hands caressed her face, her shoulders, her breasts. Calloused thumbs ran over her pert nipples, each touch sending a shiver down her spine and causing her to moan in to the passionate kisses.

  
Her whole body trembled and shook as she could feel her body transform – of course, in such an intimate moment she should lose some control, though her Dragonstone was held close to her. She could feel the horns growing through her head, tail sprouting from her back, just above her ass, and she cried out, Gunter’s kisses and touches making the transformation pleasurable, not painful. She was not transforming all the way – her dragon senses usually kicked in for self-preservation and protecting, but the heightened emotions caused them to stir regardless.

  
Gunter, however, didn’t seem to mind, and answered Corrin’s silent questions and worries with even more kisses, his mouth moving from her lips to her jaw, her neck, teeth gently nipping along her collarbone in such a fashion that she never would have expected from the reserved knight, but was very much pleased by. He kissed her breasts, taking his time to pay close attention to each one before moving to her belly, making small noises of intrigued approval at the soft scale plating – plating that was not too different from skin, able to be stretched as needed. And with almost a dark, seductive chuckle, he placed his lips to her thighs, one at a time, kissing and nipping along them almost painfully slowly, coming just close enough to her pussy to tease, to make her want it more than she already did. And without a word, he pulled away, causing her to whine pitifully, legs spreading further to try to coax him back.

  
“D-don’t leave me like this, Gunter…” she begged, but he simply laughed, slowly removing his armoured plate and shirt as he gazed down at her, fondly. He hadn’t expected her to be part-dragon for this, but, he hadn’t exactly expected to be in such a situation with her. It didn’t matter to him, she was incredibly beautiful nonetheless, perhaps even more so in such a state.

  
“Just admiring the view, my dearest,” he teased, leaning over to stroke her face, gently touching her horns, running a finger over her soft lips. And with very little warning, and faster than Corrin would’ve expected for his age, he placed his lips directly on her already soaked pussy, spreading the lips (slightly hardened with scale, but still soft, wet and pliable) with gentle, practiced fingers and running his tongue along until he hit her clit. That did the trick – Corrin gave a very long, loud moan, never having experienced anything like this and her body being highly sensitive in such a state, even the slightest touches would drive her in to a frenzy. Gunter was pleased – for quite a while now, he’d wanted to do this to her, to please her not as a servant or retainer, but as a man. His tongue flicked over her clit multiple times, each one eliciting a shuddering gasp from her, her legs twitching underneath him. Kneeling on the ground, he moved her legs so her lower body was off the mattress, legs hooked over his shoulders as he teased at her with his tongue. Her tail swished against him, wriggling and writhing against his chest as he gently slid one finger inside of her, causing her to squeal in shocked delight.

  
Her hands – fingers slightly clawed – gripped at the sheets, not wishing to cause him any sort of pain, crying out even louder as a second finger joined the first, stretching her out so that her inner walls would be able to accommodate him. It didn’t take long until she cried out, walls clenching around his fingers as his mouth was coated in her slick juices. Regardless, he kept up his ministrations until she could take no more, shaky hands managing to push him away from her as she struggled for breath.

“S-so good, Gunter, that was amazing…”

“My, my. You haven’t been trained to give up that easily, my dear.” He winked as he removed the rest of his clothing, his hardened cock standing fully erect as he looked at Corrin, flushed and messy from her previous release. She gazed up at him through hazy eyes, smirking as she nodded and caught her breath. Seeing him naked for the first time was quite the experience – despite his age, he was well built, toned muscle evident from keeping in shape. His cock, too, was rather impressive – to be fair, she had very little to compare it with, but she licked her lips as she looked at it, unable to formulate any other thoughts other than how much she adored her beloved knight and how badly she wanted his dick inside of her.

  
“Are you sure this is what you want, Corrin?” he asked, gripping her hand reassuringly. “If you let me, I won’t hold back…” he added in a gruff whisper, to which all Corrin could do was gasp and nod. “Then, I am yours,” he whispered in a low tone. Leaning over, he kissed her sweetly as he carefully, slowly inserted himself in to her, inch by inch, as much as she could take. He paused, allowing her to adjust to the new sensation that left her panting, howling – her already sensitive body made even more aroused and shaken by the force of her orgasm.

  
Satisfied that she was comfortable, he began to slowly move his hips. It had been so long, and yet it just felt so natural, his body just knew exactly what it was meant to do, and what it was meant to do now was to please the woman he so adored. There was a fondness to his lust, and he smiled gently between grunts and groans as he watched her face contort and her breasts bounce with each hard thrust. He kissed her again and again, wanting to treasure the taste of her lips and burn them in to his own so that he would have something living and real to fight for.

  
His thrusts became more and more erratic as it had what had felt like forever since he’d been with anybody like this, and Corrin, never having experienced such a thing before, squeezed down on his cock with her inner walls, her over sensitive body convulsing with every thrust, every sensuous touch he placed on her body, drawing her closer to another orgasm. He was successful – Corrin practically roared as she came, eyes gleaming with primal draconic power as she tightened around him more, coaxing him to his own climax – too soon for his liking, perhaps, but it felt wonderful all the same. He hadn’t intended to finish inside of her, of course, but even such a stalwart warrior had his moments.

  
They lay together in a post-coital stupor, both of their bodies shaking and trembling until Gunter saw fit to extract himself from her and cover them both in a warm blanket, his arms wrapping around her protectively.

  
“Mmm, Gunter? I love you,” Corrin whispered, nuzzling against him, her body slowly returning to her entirely human state – tail and horns retracting, scales fading in to skin.

  
“I love you too, princess. In fact, I came here this evening with the intention of admitting so, and perhaps asking if you would do me the honour of marrying me. It seemed, however, that you had other plans.”

“Well, of course I’ll marry you, Gunter,” Corrin responded with a chuckle. “As long as you stop calling me ‘princess’ and start calling me ‘Corrin’.”

  
“I did not think I would find love again, but you have proven me wrong, as you have made quite the habit of doing, my dearest Corrin.” Chuckling, Gunter kissed her on the forehead, pulling her as close as possible. “By the way…you look so very attractive in a dishevelled, dragon state. I look forward to seeing it more often.”

  
“I didn’t know you could be so lewd, Gunter…but I think I like it. Maybe you’ll have to show me your skills with a whip sometime, too…”

  
“My dearest, please stop talking to Niles. It’s most unbecoming.”


End file.
